Demons and Ghosts!
by ShauryDeawmont656
Summary: Dentro del panteon Hollywoodense, se encuentran dos artistas, Billy, una gran estrella del Rock y Spencer, un reconocido director del cine, separados por carreras diferentes, pero a la vez, unidos por un contrato de producción audiovisual para unos videos musicales. comenzará como un trabajo, pero pronto se volvera amistad, acompañada de sentimientos profundos y desventuras.


Dentro del panteon Hollywoodense, se encuentran dos artistas, Billy, una gran estrella del Rock y Spencer, un reconocido director del cine, separados por carreras diferentes, pero a la vez, unidos por un contrato de producción audiovisual para unos videos musicales. comenzará como un trabajo, pero pronto se volvera amistad, acompañada de sentimientos profundos y desventuras.

¡Saludos hermosos lectores que han decidido pasarse por esta historia! Como sabrán, en casi todas mis historias presento estas notas para aclarar ciertas cosas antes de empezar la lectura. Primero lo primero:

1) Los personajes y su contenido, no me pertenecen, yo solo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta historia fanfiction.

2) La historia se llevará a cabo en un Universo Alterno (AU) donde Spencer y Billy no son familiares en absoluto. No son primos, simplemente personas de distinta familia y sangre.

3) Spencer Wright en ésta historia tendrá 23 años, Billy 20.

4) Éste fanfic, tendrá contenido sexual explícito, como también violencia verbal. Se requiere discreción, además de señalar que no será apto para menores de 13, si lo eres, lees esto bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

5) La portada del fanfic es una ilustración diseñada por mí, prohíbo su copia o uso sin mi consentimiento.

Y bueno, esto es todo lo que tengo para decir, sin más, disfruten la lectura!

**Entre mil peces**

En el mundo de las estrellas musicales, cinematográficas y la moda, se encuentra presente una gran batalla por alcanzar el éxito, todos adoran el reconocimiento, la fama, ¿que serían los ídolos sin sus seguidores? y por supuesto, el dinero. Sin dejar de lado la originalidad para aquellos que son artistas.

De entre los muchos artistas musicales que luchaban por cantar sobre grandes escenarios, solo uno de todos ellos resaltaba, tenía todo lo que otros no podían tener, originalidad, tiempo, muchos fans, casi medio planeta lo seguía y amaba sus canciones.

Tenía un buen número de discos los cuales, apenas salían en venta, los números de copias vendidas alcanzaban los millones, hasta parecía mentira el reconocimiento, la fama e incluso el dinero que tenia ese joven artista de tan solo 22 años.

¿A qué artista me refiero? Nada más ni nada menos que al mismísimo Billy Joe Cobra. Con tan sólo mencionar su nombre, la gente literalmente perdía la cabeza, parecía una especie de Alienígena Zombi con cierto poder para controlar mentes.

Incluso teniendo a la mitad del mundo adorando sus canciones, también había gente que lo detestaba, otros lo odiaban a muerte, pero había otras personas, que si quiera le prestaban atención, como el señor Spencer Wright. Un reconocido director y productor dentro del mundo cinematográfico, normalmente especializado en dirigir películas de terror, ya sea fantásticas, como de ciencia ficción e incluso algunas de terror psicológico.

Spencer era respetuoso con otros directores, como ellos con él, la gente que amaba y seguía sus películas a medida que se estrenaban, lo respetaban y querían, sin duda tenía talento y originalidad.

De tener competencia, la tenía, pero aquellas batallas no eran la gran cosa para Spencer, él y su equipo se concentraban en la originalidad de las películas, los efectos especiales, animación, los vestuarios y la coherencia del guion. Ya que según las mismas palabras del señor Wright, los que juzgaban al ganador entre la competencia de las películas, eran los mismos espectadores.

Durante las grandes producciones, Spencer aprovechaba para hacer tomas extra, ya que le encantaba informar a su séquito de fans en las redes sobre sus trabajos, algunos avances, detrás de escena y demás. Niñerías para otros, pero para sus seguidores, era el oro dentro del cofre. Es por ello que los mantenía, algo que había aprendido de joven, mientras estudiaba para convertirse en el gran director que era el día de hoy.

Cuando terminaba la producción de una de sus grandes películas, se dedicaba a pequeñas continuaciones, Thrillers, cómics, cortos, inclusive, para aumentar las ganancias de su estudio, comenzó a producir videos musicales para ciertos artistas, siendo su estilo variado, entre macabro, oscuro, a veces radiante y alocado, algo que comenzó a llamar mucho la atención.

Spencer Wright, era bastante selectivo al momento de ofrecer el contrato de su servicio para trabajar junto a algún cantautor, antes de comentar sus requisitos, costos y demás, solía establecer una charla con el artista para saber lo que la persona quería hacer. A veces se interesaba, otras veces simplemente los rechazaba y les recomendaba otros estudios de cine y animación.

Lo que Spencer nunca imaginó, es que la estrella del pop más top de esa década, se había interesado en la producción u originalidad de los videos musicales que el director cinematográfico había filmado para otros grandes artistas musicales, tales como Marolyn Matt, Michelle Sunjack, Katte Pers, entre otros grandes. Y actualmente, se encontraba viajando a su estudio para proponerle filmar un video para uno de sus temas más nuevos.

El artista estaba muy metido en su ego, creyendo que el director caería a sus pies y obedecería todos sus caprichos sólo por ser Billy Joe Cobra, sin embargo, como Spencer no se esperaba ésta visita, Billy tampoco tenía idea de con quién trataría.

El director Wright, no era ningún estúpido, era objetivo, exigente, respetuoso y solo sarcástico cuando lo provocaban demasiado, pero siempre mantenía una gran sonrisa, no se dejaba amargar por cualquiera.

Esa misma tarde, el joven Cobra, llegó con su limusina al estacionamiento del estudio Wright, al cual se adentró, siendo seguido por su manager, un guardaespaldas y su guitarra colgada detrás de sí. En su rostro tenía una expresión bastante engreída, como si pudiera caminar sobre el fuego y dominar a la bestia más salvaje de todas.

Al entrar al estudio, fue atendido por una mujer de cabellos negros y un rostro bastante intimidante, la chica era la seguridad del estudio Wright, tenía un conocimiento fino en artes marciales, y no iba a permitir que cualquiera entre al edificio sin antes cuestionar. Incluso si se trataba del mismísimo BJC, ella no iba a flaquear.

El cantante se detuvo frente a la chica, quitándose los lentes la miró con una expresión relajada, dispuesto a hablar abrió la boca pero fue bruscamente silenciado.

-Escúchame bien, no puedes acceder a la sala principal del estudio Wright sin antes responderme tres preguntas, y más te vale no tirarme a tu mono encima porque juro que les romperé los huesos a los tres.-

Aquella declaración y sus dedos tronándose, dejaron a los tres recién llegados con los zapatos bien puestos y el ego dentro de la boca, Billy por primera vez en su vida sintió algo de miedo, aquella joven parecía tener las cosas bien claras, y una extraña vibra de querer golpear a alguien.

-Primero, ¿Por qué motivo estás aquí?-

Más que pregunta, parecía exigencia, el cantante soltó un chasquido, sentía que la chica tenía algún estilo militar en su forma de hablar, era demasiado rígida.

\- ¿Que no es obvio? Vengo a proponerle, al Director Spencer Wright, filmar un video para uno de mis temas.-

El tono engreído y la expresión relajada volvieron a los semblantes del cantante, la chica se guardó sus otras dos preguntas y se hizo a un lado, no sin antes agregar algo más.

-El cantante tiene permitido entrar a la oficina de señor Spencer, los sobrantes deben quedarse aquí.- Señaló la peli negra, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Sobrantes?! ¡Soy su mánayer! Y tengo derech- Fue interrumpido.

-Quédate aquí John, me da igual, entro sólo, cuida mi bella guitarra.- Respondió el joven Cobra extendiéndole su guitarra al mánayer y retirándose en dirección a la oficina principal del señor Wright.

La chica de cabellos negros, cuyo nombre era Jessica, se quedó junto a los otros, el cantante pronto fue alcanzado por una joven de cabellos rojos, la cual era la asistente de Spencer y se encargó, con mucho entusiasmo, de conducir a Billy a través del estudio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la oficina, la joven le abrió la puerta y le susurró un comentario de "buena suerte" a lo cual el cantante sólo levantó una ceja confundido, quitándose los lentes se paró frente al escritorio que lo separaba del castaño, el cual leía un par de papeles en sus manos, absorto de todo.

El cantante pudo notar que el director de cine, tan reconocido entre los espectadores y cantautores como un tipo de gran intelecto e imaginación, parecía una especie de lector de libros común, su vestimenta no se pasaba de lo extravagante, era simple y corriente. A diferencia del cantante.

-Saludos- Exclamó formalmente Joe, dejando notar en su tono un respeto bastante forzado, normalmente lo hubiera saludado de otra manera, menos formal, pero de alguna modo sentía, que debía contenerse y hablar bien. Por primera vez...

¿Era intimidación? ¿Miedo quizás? Nah ¡Él era Billy Joe Cobra! ¡No le temía a nadie!

El Director de cine, Spencer, levantó lentamente la cabeza y dejó a un lado sus papeles, para observar al cantante, al principio se mostró serio, pero luego corrió sus guiones a un lado y dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que causó cosquillas extrañas en el pecho del joven cantante.

-Siéntate por favor- Sugirió el castaño, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la silla que tenía del otro lado de su escritorio. Billy asintió y se sentó en ella, recargándose sobre el respaldo de manera inevitable.

-¿Gustas de un poco de agua, té, café?- Preguntó nuevamente, a lo que el cantante negó con la cabeza y estiró el cuello, poniendo ambos codos sobre el escritorio, sus manos entrelazadas y su cabeza sobre éstas.

-Entonces dime, ¿que es lo que buscas?-

**Unas preguntas antes de finalizar con el primer capítulo:**

**¿Qué les parece éste inicio?**

**¿Cómo manejo a los personajes?**

**¿Qué pensamientos tienen sobre éste fanfiction?**

**Eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
